Aircraft often include a radio that allows a pilot to receive broadcasts relating to weather reports, emergency alerts, or other information and communicate with an air traffic control tower or other aircraft. The radio may be configured to monitor a main, active frequency which may be tuned to receive audio from the air traffic control tower. Because the communications on the active frequency are commonly intermittent with quiet times between communications, the radio may be tuned to a standby frequency and monitor an active frequency for an audio signal. In operation, the radio may output audio signals received on the standby frequency, but may switch to the active frequency when there is communication. Thus, the pilot or co-pilot can hear important audio signals communicated on an active frequency by using a listening device, but can listen to the audio signals provided on one or more standby frequencies when audio signals are not communicated on the active frequency.